1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a key device with capability of dual axis actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and so on, is equipped with a key device for inputting instructions, such as activating a graphical user interface, turning on the portable electronic device and so on. A conventional key device provides a user with a single a single axis, i.e., the user is only able to press the key device along one pressing direction, resulting in lack of flexibility of operation of the key device.